


My Bestfriend’s Mom

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Older Regina, Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: “Regina-““Shhhh” The brunette silence with a finger against thin pink lips letting said finger work between Emma’s lips parting it apart before inserting the digit in as the blonde started sucking said digit, Regina moans imagine her dick inside that pouty mouth instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this story is not your cup of tea please I am advising you to turn back right now because I do not want hate on my inbox. But if you chose to read then enjoy....
> 
> Ps: all mistakes are mine but don’t kill me...

Title: My BestFriend’s Mom.

Warning: GP!Regina. Young!Emma Older!Regina, pure porn. Mention of DragonQueen.

XXX

The summer sun beamed down hard as two teenagers splash and dip each other inside the pool happily giggly.

“You don’t play fair Swan.” The brunette one says with a beaming smile.

“And you do little dragon? I don’t think so.” The blonde responds missing the grasps of her friend who was about to dip her under the water.

As the two teens continues on with their game, the sound of door sliding open can be heard followed by a smooth velvety voice.

“Lily your mother is on the phone.” Regina calls coming out the massive backyard draped in a silky robe and flip flops.

Her daughter kindly excuses herself from her friend and got out the massive pool but not without splashing Emma first who returned the gesture with a giggle.

As Lily disappears inside the mansion to take the call, Emma continues swimming.

Regina walks toward the pool chairs and dropped her robe onto it before stepping out of her flip flop and walking swiftly toward the pool.

Hearing footsteps Emma stops swimming and watched as Regina got in the water, her body toned and glowing. 

The brunette smirks at the young girl sending a wink as she began swimming around, Emma stood rooted against the wall just watching with mouth a-gap before a loud gasp came out.

Somehow during her day dream Regina had swam toward her from under the water had tickled the blonde’s thighs before coming back up her face close to her.

“Hi” the older woman husks out breath away from Emma’s lips.

“Regina-“ 

“Shhhh” The brunette silence with a finger against thin pink lips letting said finger work between Emma’s lips parting it apart before inserting the digit in as the blonde started sucking said digit, Regina moans imagine her dick inside that pouty mouth instead.

Regina finally pulled her finger out and replaced it with her lips, the two kissed passionately, tongues becoming a tangled mess, teeth biting and pulling on bottom lips until air became necessary and they pulled away.

Regina wasted no time reaching for hard nipples through the wet bikini top Emma wore.

“Hmm Regina” Emma moans as the brunette tweaks her hard covered nipples “Lily-“

“Don’t worry dear, knowing her mother we won’t be expecting her to finish that phone call so soon” she then replaced her teeth with her hand, biting and pulling the nipple between her teeth. 

She finally pulled away and undo Emma’s top letting it pool down as her breasts came into view, Regina groans taking a nipple in her mouth sucking and twirling her tongue on the sensitive buds while her hand took refuge to the other breast paying the same attention as the one in her mouth.

Emma groans throwing her head back against the wall, thankful the pool was high enough to hide them from view of anyone that might walk out the backyard. She borrowed her fingers through wet strands pulling Regina close to her chest.

Regina switch up between each breast until she was satisfied, she pulled away undo her own top letting her full breasts in view. Emma licks her lips at the view and Regina brings her chest flash with Emma’s their nipples rubbing against each other making them moan in pleasure.

Regina places both her palms against the wall by Emma’s head moving her chest up and down groaning at the sensation that the movement brought, her nipples hardens even more as it rubs against Emma’s sweet nipples and skin. 

Emma reaches up and places a hand against Regina’s chest stopping the woman’s motion, she then leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth and began sucking. 

Regina groans reaching a hand inside the girl’s bikini bottom and cupping her sex, she starts to rub her clit slowly getting a moan as a response, Emma pulls away with a pop before taking the other nipple in and sucking like she was sucking on lollipop. 

Regina growls gently pushing Emma away and pulling her hand away from her pussy, the blonde groans in protest but Regina just smirks before grabbing the girl’s legs under the water and wrapping it around her waist, Emma groans feeling the tale tell of a bulge against her covered centre.

Regina wasted no time reaching inside her swimming shorts and taking out her hard cock, she presses it against Emma’s covered centre and the girl twitches eagerly. Regina smirks undoing the strings on each side of the girl’s bikini bottom, as it comes loose the material floats away off Emma both moan at the skin to skin contact.

Regina thrust in one motion the water making it easier to slip in without an issue giving the blonde a moment to adjust before she started moving, gently and slow first until Emma encouraged her to move faster.

Regina thrusts inside Emma with hard and fast strokes the blonde holds on tightly to Regina as the brunette fucks her against the wall of the pool, Emma was in too much bliss to care about the bruises to come from being pressed so hard onto the wall.

“Oh my god daddy, faster” the blonde moans and Regina growls loving when the younger girl calls her daddy, her ego flares she increases the speed of her thrusts hitting the blonde to her most sensitive parts the blonde didn’t even know existed.

“I’m so close daddy.” Emma moans reaching forward and capturing Regina’s lips in a kiss as the brunette continues fucking her. Emma suddenly felt a tightening in her lower belly and before long she felt a blissful sensation overwhelm her as she cummed hard on Regina’s dick, choking the appendage with her wet warm walls. Regina gives one hard strokes then came spilling inside Emma. 

The kiss continues as the two rod out their orgasm together, Regina finally felt her cock softening inside twitching walls. 

“That was sensational” Regina breathes against Emma’s lips and the blonde chuckles kissing the older woman hard.

“Hey Emma, sorry I took so long!” Lily’s voice calls as the sliding of door was heard.

Regina quickly pulls out of Emma and the blonde’s groans at how empty she fells.

“Don’t worry love, come to my bedroom when she falls asleep.” Regina says already fastening her bikini top, with a finally kiss she swam away from Emma who was quick to grab her bikini sets and trying to quickly put them back on, she was thankful her top was the kinds you simply ties at the neck so that was easier to do the difficult one was the bottom which had floated away a little, once she was able to grab for it she quickly puts it back on and ties the side just as lily appears in sight.

“You’re alright there Swan” she muses with curious eyes.

“Yeah!” Emma answers quickly looking flustered.

Lily raises a brow at the girl and was about to question her then...

“And what did your mother wanted?” Regina’s voice came from across the big pool, her wet hair indicating she has come from under water.

Lily adverts her eyes from Emma to her mom. 

“She said I could say until two days before school starts and she says to let you know you have to take me back because she’s unavailable.” Lily explains. She didn’t mind staying longer with her brunette mother, if anything she wanted to live with her but with her blonde mom having more connections in courts she was granted custody, sure it was a shared one but it meant she had to move with her...leaving her whole life, friends, school and boyfriend behind. Thank god she didn’t have to give it all up, she was still best friend with Emma and still dating Peter.

“Of course she is.” Regina mumbles, sometimes her ex drives her up the walls but she doesn’t mind having her daughter longer.

“Would you girls like some lunch? You must be starving.” Regina says casting a glance at Emma who almost choked on air. 

“Yes please mom.” Lily grins happily at the prospect of food. 

Regina steps out the pool and Emma’s eyes sneakily followed her.

“Well I’m beat, I don’t think I want to swim anymore.” Lily announces moving back to settle onto the chairs. “I wanna tan.” She grins as Emma breathed deeply thinking it was wise seeing which type of activity that took place in said pool.

“Aren’t you gonna join me?” Lily calls placing sunglasses on her face.

“In a minute.” Emma replies giving herself a look over to make sure nothing was out of place before joining Lily.

I hope you enjoyed this little read.

Would you like a prequel to see how all this started or a follow up chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HATE IS NOT WELCOME.
> 
> IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CLICK THE BACK BUTTON.
> 
> THANK YOU.

**Wow, I am absolutely amazed by the responses I got for the previous update. I absolutely did not**  
**expect it whatsoever so thank you so so much for all the positivity!!**

  
**I know you all wanted both a prequel and sequel and some also wanted multiple chapters**  
**however with my busy schedule I can’t promise more chapters as I will not have the time to**  
**update frequently so what I did is I worked around to give both so whatever scene is in italic is the**  
**past and present scenes will be in normal text. Also as you read on you will realise the scenes are**  
**not particularly in order except for the last ones.**

  
**Anyway once more so sorry I could not do multiple chapters but I have a few one shots ideas**  
**tacked away if y’all interested.**

  
**With all that said, I hope you will enjoy this LAST chapter....**  
  


  
**Title: My Bestfriend’s Mom Chapter 2**

  
**Warning: G!P Regina. Young!Emma. Older!Regina. Mention of DragonQueen. EXPLICIT.**  
  


XOX 

  
After lodging on for awhile to take in the sun the girls decided it was time to grab a quick shower just  
to wash the pool water off of their bodies as the sun finally set while Regina made promise to her  
words started preparing something to eat for the three.

  
After getting dressed in comfortable clothes, the girls came downstairs and put on Netflix to see  
what’s there to watch that will keep them occupied while waiting to eat. Once the movie was picked  
they settled in comfortably next to each other with microwave popcorn that Lily made and decided  
to watch a rom-com movie.

  
Half way through the movie they realise the movie wasn’t as funny and decided to go on their phone  
scrolling through Lily’s account as the girl made a point to point out all the people she thought would  
look good with Emma on her friends’ list. The movie was long forgotten as their eyes glued onto  
Emma’s phone now giggling and speaking lowly.

  
“And just what is so funny” Regina’s voice came through.

  
The girls looked up and Emma couldn’t help as her eyes wonders the woman’s frame in black slacks  
and a white shirt the top buttons undone. The blonde had to admit her girlfriend was a whole damn  
snack.

  
Noticing Emma’s gaze lingering longer than possible Regina clears her throat to grab the girl’s  
attention, realising what she was doing Emma blushes deeply which Lily interpret as embarrassment.

  
“Well Emma here thinks I’m being silly...” Lily says helping her friend out.

“What exactly are you being silly about?” Regina says coming to rest on the arm of the couch  
opposite the girls.

“I’m trying to set her up on a date.” Lily says missing Emma’s sore look as her mother choked in  
surprised.

  
“Uhm...you...what-“

  
“Exactly! But she’s being so picky! Everyone I keep showing her are just not right and there’s just so  
much people to go around in this town our age, I mean unless you want to also do a long distance  
then I can totally hook you up with someone from my school.” Lily says already getting excited.

“Uhm sweetie, what makes you think Emma is even interested...?” The brunette says looking toward  
said girl who stayed silence throughout the whole exchange.

  
‘Nope She was not getting involved’

  
“Why not? Mom, we’re almost entering college she needs to get all these high school dating  
experiences out of her system before tackling college dating life.” Lily explains as if it was the most  
obvious thing.

  
“Hm...and you’re also planning of leaving Graham behind once you start college for these college  
dating life?” Regina states trying not to let her jealousy show at the fact that her daughter was  
literally pimping her girlfriend out.

  
“Well no, he’s a college student already and besides we are totally endgame.” The teen says.

  
“I have no idea what that means but you need to stay out Emma’s dating life.”

  
“You know mom since I’m such a love guru I can totally hook you up too.” Lily suddenly says making  
her silence friend look up so quick toward her.

“And stay out of my love life too.” Regina says as she decided to leave this conversation and go back  
to her kitchen.

  
“What love life? Please don’t tell me you’re getting laid.” Lily calls to the retrieving back of her  
mother.

  
“Lilith!” Regina says at her daughter’s bluntness that was definitely something she heritages from  
her blonde mother.

  
Lily shrugs grabbing her phone from Emma’s hand while handling the blonde back hers and Regina  
finally made her escape.

  
“Come on Em, just one date with Graham and I...” she begged.

  
“Lils no, and besides I’m too busy for that, what with the last year of school and college applications.  
I won’t have time.”

  
“My mom totally put you off didn’t she?” Lily pouts “well you two can stay not getting laid  
together!” She states playfully nudging Emma’s shoulder, the blonde simply laughed shaking her  
head however deeply she thought ‘only if you knew’  
  


**XOX**

Regina sighs as she once again looked at the case in front of her trying to figure out what exactly was  
wrong with her patient 2B35A, this case was driving the brunette crazy since she had gotten it she  
has yet to crack it. She took the files home in hopes of finally cracking it after getting some peace of  
mind but nothing and in a few days time she was going back to work and those antibiotics just won’t  
cut it.

  
The brunette always makes sure to book her holidays the same time when Lily will be off of school  
so she can spend it with her unless she gets called in for an emergency however with Mal changing  
her schedule it falls that Regina will be going back to work before Lily goes back to Mal. Regina knew  
her daughter was wise enough to trust so leaving her alone wasn’t the issue the problem was that  
Regina liked being available for her daughter in case she needs her.

  
The brunette sighs once more finally putting the files down on her table and taking a swig at the  
clear liquid in her glass then putting it back down, she sighed as the liquid burnt nicely down her  
throat before a gentle knock came through her home office door. She looked at the clock which read  
almost 2 am and knew the girls were definitely asleep but still she called out to whoever it was to  
come in.

  
The door opened slightly ajar to reveal blonde tussled hair and bright green eyes, the brunette’s lips  
instantly took the form of a smiles as Emma closed and locked the door behind her.

“Hi” She whispers her back against the closed door.

“Hi yourself” Regina says watching as Emma pushes herself off the door and walks toward her “still  
up?” She questions as Emma finally came to stand in front of her desk.

“I couldn’t sleep” she walked around the desk until she was standing beside Regina, she slightly  
leaned back on the table facing the brunette. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with  
the whole dating situation.” She says.

  
Regina hums before indicating for Emma to come closer, the blonde closes the small gap between  
them and Regina pulls her down onto her lap, laying a gentle kiss to her exposed collarbone.

“Are you worried whether I am mad about the situation?” Regina says as Emma nods her head  
bowing down, the brunette sighs before indicating for Emma to stand up, the blonde stands up and  
Regina pushes her chair further away from the desk before grabbing Emma and settling her back  
with both of the blonde’s legs on each side so they were facing each other.

  
“Baby look at me...” Regina says softly lifting Emma’s chin up so they eyes meet. “It’s not your fault  
my daughter tried dragging you into her nonsense.” She states kissing the blonde’s forehead  
“besides, who can blame her in wanting to set you up? You’re a total catch.” Regina joked winking at  
the blonde who burst out laughing at the use of words.

  
“You’re so corny” she says laughing lowly, although Regina’s home office was downstairs she was  
still mindful of the guest sleeping soundly upstairs.

  
“Only for you babe....” Regina winked and the blonde leans down and captures Regina’s lips with  
hers, the two kissed gently just letting the feels of their lips mingle together adding just a little bit of  
tongue here and there until they were full on eating each other’s faces off as if they couldn’t get  
enough of one another.

Regina reaches for Emma’s grey wife-beater vest and tags it off breaking the kiss for that second it  
took to remove the material before claiming her lips once more. The brunette kisses down to the  
girl’s neck mindful to not leave any markings with her daughter in town until she reached Emma’s  
exposed harden nipples and wrapped her mouth around one and began sucking greedily.

  
Emma’s fingers borrows in Regina’s hair pulling the brunette closer as her head thrown back in  
pleasure, Regina’s mouth work against Emma’s nipples by swirling and biting on the bud before  
switching to pay the same attention to the other one, Emma started to slowly grind against Regina  
loving the fact the woman was in sweats and her hard-on was poking her deliciously through her  
panties-less sleeping shorts.

  
Regina finally pulls away from Emma’s nipples and Emma slides off of Regina dropping her shorts  
giving Regina a nice view of her shaven pussy.

  
“Fuck Emma, no panties? Naughty girl.” The brunette husks moving to take her pants and boxers off  
as her dick springs off settling against her stomach. Emma kneels in front of the woman wraps her  
lips around the swollen head and sucked taking the shaft down her throat inches by inches until her  
nose touched Regina’s stomach then she started moving in and out, her saliva spilling out making  
the cock slippery and easier to take down.

  
“Fuck Emma, you will be the death of me baby.” Regina pants taking a hold of Emma’s hair and  
helping her to move with ease. “God you’re so gorgeous.” The brunette whispers as she watch  
Emma take her dick like a pro. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck” she whisper yelled as her seed bathed Emma’s  
mouth and the blonde licked her clean, Regina slumps back against her chair grinning at the girl once  
she realises Emma was fingering herself while she took her dick down her throat.

She pulled the girl up taking said hand away before sucking those fingers inside her mouth. “I love  
how your taste.” She groans then crashed their lips together.

  
“Please baby, fuck me. I’m so damn horny for you.” Emma husks as Regina’s fingers pumped inside  
her.

  
“As you wish my love.” The older woman whispers against Emma’s skin before roughly spinning her  
around toward her desk, pushing her against the item, with legs spread out Regina stood behind her.

  
She licked her whole palm before running it on Emma’s pussy from behind then inserting one finger  
and settling a slow pace.

  
“Hmm Baby, you feel so warm.” Regina husks against her ear taking her earlobe in her mouth and  
sucking.

  
“Please daddy, fuck me harder...” Emma pants as Regina removes the finger from her dripping hole  
and started running circles against her clit then dragged the digital up to her butt hole.

  
“Do you know how tempting it is to fuck this dirty hole?” The brunette whispers her finger teasing  
Emma’s butt crack making the girl twitch.

  
“Hmm, please...” Emma pants, feeling she would cum as soon as Regina touches her.

“Please what...” she demands biting hard on Emma’s neck not caring for the mark to appear  
anymore.

  
“Make me yours, owe me!” She responds and that was all as Regina took her hard dick and thrust  
inside Emma’s dripping centre making the girl howl in pleasure Regina’s hand instantly went around  
Emma’s mouth to muffle the scream.

  
“Ssshhh, as much as I would love to have you scream the walls down with my name on your tongue,  
we have to be quiet.” She whispers before removing her hand and gently started a slow pace. She  
moved in and out of Emma in deep strokes getting quicker and faster each time, the only noises  
were panting noises from the two, Regina turns Emma’s face sideways and captures her lips with her  
own swallowing the moans the blonde was trying hard to hide as she continues fucking Emma from  
behind, the sloshing sounds of their combined juices and skin on skin noises feeling the room.

  
“Fuck fuck fuck, Oh oh oh! Gina fuck oh!” Emma moans as Regina bends her down more her palm  
laid flat on the table in front of her, her legs open wider giving Regina easier access, the brunette’s  
ball sacks hits against Emma’s sensitive clit making the blonde moan even more.

“I love you, god I love you.” Regina suddenly husks feeling her whole body burning that she didn’t  
even realise this was the first time she told the girl that she loves her, even though Emma has said it  
already weeks ago. Emma smiles at the words out of Regina’s mouth and she decided to stick her  
butt out even more to give Regina more room all the while working her inside walls into choking  
Regina’s dick deliciously.

  
After a few more thrusts Regina felt herself come undone as her cum painted Emma’s warm walls,  
both grateful for the pills which Regina was able to get easily. Feeling the brunette’s warm cum  
instantly made Emma reach her peak and her insides squeezed Regina’s cock milking her for all she  
was worth. Regina pumped inside Emma a few more times before pulling out, her dick now laid soft.

  
Emma stands up on wobbly feet facing Regina to wrap her arms around her neck and kissing her.

“I love you too.” Regina laughs, this girl made her the happiest she’s ever been.  
  


**XOX**

  
_Regina stares at the watch on her wrist for the umpteenth time since she has been sitting here_  
_seemed like she just got stood up. The brunette looked angrily at the candle lit meal she had_  
_prepared for her and her wife and cursed._

  
_Things hasn’t quite been going well with her marriage for sometime now actually that’s a lie, since_  
_their daughter has been born Regina felt as if Mal has been slightly pulling away from her and she_  
_has been using any excuses she can find to skip family outings or even date nights, when it first_  
_happened the brunette instantly became worry for her wife thinking she might be going through PPD_  
_so she tried the best she can to help. She woke up during the night when their daughter cried, took_  
_time off work to lend a hand during the day,made sure their daughter was well looked after just so_  
_Mal knew she wasn’t alone._

  
_However as the time and years pass by nothing changed, they sex life was almost none existence at_  
_this point. Regina was feeling as if her marriage was slightly if not completely crumbly so when her_  
_daughter's god-mother asked to have the girl with her for a few days the brunette saw this as a_

_saving grace, she spoke and planned the whole day with Mal. The two were in need of some alone_  
_time to just talk, honestly._

  
_As Regina looks at her watch again she realises how that plan is failing miserably. Her wife was_  
_literally four hours late with no text or call to even explain the reasoning behind that and to be quite_  
_frankly the brunette was annoyed. It is not as if this was a surprised meal, the two agreed on the_  
_time and avenue. Sighing, Regina reaches for her cellphone once more and dials her wife._

_‘Hey, it’s Mal, Sorry I can’t talk right now but leave a message.’ the brunette annoyingly tosses the_  
_phone away not caring for the damage._

  
**XOX**

  
_The brunette was startled by the slam of a door, she looked around disoriented and realised she had_  
_fallen asleep, the candles almost ran out, glancing at the wrist watch she saw how late it was, the_  
_meal still displayed out on the table, definitely cold._

  
_She listened for the familiar footsteps of her wife as it came into the dining room._

  
_“Jesus! Regina you scared me!” Mal says jumping on the spot hand against her beating heart._

  
_“What?” She questions as the brunette continues to stare at her with hard eyes._

_“Oh no...” she finally whispers as the thoughts drown on her as she looked around the well planned_  
_romantic meal._

  
_“Oh god Reggie, I’m so sorry...” the blonde starts placing her stuff down walking where the brunette_  
_sat, she finally came to a stop beside Regina and bent to the brunette’s sitting’s height “I totally_  
_forgot.” She adds._

  
_The brunette scoffs in disbelieve “you forgot?” She asks sounding both annoyed and angry “seriously_  
_Mal? Did you even check your phone at all!” Regina seethe._

  
_“Okay, I know you are annoyed...” Mal starts before Regina cuts her off abruptly standing up almost_  
_kicking the chair off to the floor._

  
_“Annoyed! I am angry, upset and quite frankly I feel like an idiot!” She yells “we planned this together_  
_Mal! This.” She gestures around at what she had done “was for us! So we can work on whatever this_  
_is!”_

  
_“But instead of actually putting some efforts you don’t seem to give two fucks Mal!”_

_“Okay that is not fair! You know my job-“_

  
_“Screw your damn job!” Regina yells “I have a job too that is demanding but I still want to put some_  
_damn effort in this marriage! I still want to make this work! While you...” Regina sighs “do you even_  
_care anymore?”_

  
_Mal’s head snaps quickly toward the brunette at the question “of course I care! But every time we_  
_talk it’s always the same Regina and I am tired!”_

_“What does that suppose to mean?”_

  
_There was a moment of silence as the avoidable was ready to be dropped._

  
_“I think we need a break” Mal finally spoke sadly._

  
_As the blonde utters those words, everything became quiet and still that if you drop a pin from_  
_upstairs it can be heard throughout the massive house._

  
_After a moment of silence, Regina finally reacted, she chuckled in both sadness and disbelieve of how_  
_shit things just got._

  
_“You What?”_

  
_“I just- I’m tired, I don’t want to keep fighting with you anymore. Our daughter is 14 years old Regina_  
_we can’t carry on like this it is not healthy on her or us. I just think we need this.”_

  
_“I think it’s best if I sleep in the guest room tonight.” Mal adds._

  
_The brunette tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill. She really couldn’t believe this was_  
_happening, she sniffles trying to clear the tightening of her throat._  
_“Don’t bother. I’ll be staying at Jefferson tonight.” And the brunette turns around walking away._

  
_“Regina...” The blonde calls following after her._

  
_Regina stops on her tracks, her hand on the doorknob._

  
_“I just wanna know...what happened to us Mal...” it was more of a statement than a question that_  
_the brunette didn’t wait around to find out as she pulled hard on the door and was gone before the_  
_blonde could even react, her words still lingering around._

_Exactly what happened to them, high school sweetheart, went to the same college, got married, and_  
_had a beautiful daughter together. Seemed like all of their goals they spoke about in high school_  
_came true so then how did they ended up here along the way? The answer is they just fell out love_  
_and there was nothing they can do about it._

**XOX**

  
Regina’s eyes flashed open, groaning instantly as the morning sun shinned brightly almost blinding  
her, mind you. The brunette goes to stretch her muscle before feeling a weight against her arm,  
looking down she was meant with mass of blonde hair which brought a smile onto her lips.

The brunette leans down a little and kisses the mass of blonde hair before gently removing the head  
from her arm and getting out of bed, she crossed the room in all her naked glory before  
disappearing inside the in-suite bathroom.

  
As Emma finally came to she realise she was left on the bed alone, she looked around trying to  
locate her brunette girlfriend but she couldn’t until she heard the tell tale of a running shower, she  
grins before dragging herself out of bed to join her.

“Jeez!” Regina jumps as arms circles around her waist from behind, she was so distracted in tending  
to her hair she failed to hear the bathroom door open and close or the sliding of the shower door  
until slender arms were around her.

“You know I get very lonely when I wake up and you’re not beside me.” Emma whispers against the  
brunette’s skin, letting her lips gently kiss the expose skin between Regina’s neck and collarbone as  
her hands wonders pass Regina’s stomach to her slightly erect cock.

“Hmm baby...” The brunette moans as Emma’s hand wrapped around her dick and starts stroking it  
slowly, washing the soap off.

  
The younger girl worked her hand faster while her lips made work in leaving a mark on Regina’s skin.  
“You taste so good.” She husks out as Regina’s breathing become labored.

“Fuck Emma, I’m so close” she pants as the blonde increases the speed of her strokes. She finally  
pulled her lips away from Regina’s skins, moved in front of the brunette before kneeling down, she  
wasted no time in taking the fully hard cock in her mouth, sucking from the base while still jacking  
Regina off, she swirls her tongue on the head before sucking the whole appendage in until it reaches  
the back of her throat, holding onto Regina around her thighs she worked her throat muscle by  
pushing forward and backward, slobbering on the dick.

  
The brunette grasps a fistful of Emma’s hair urging her to take her dick deeper, as Emma continues  
to deep throat Regina her hand started playing with the two testicles that hang heavily before  
pulling her mouth away from the shaft and sucking the ball-sacks in her mouth as her hand made  
work in jacking Regina off and it wasn’t long the brunette was cumming on Emma’s hand who  
quickly took the dick back in her mouth sucking it dry.

  
Regina slams against the shower wall in pleasure as Emma finally pulled her mouth away from her  
dick. The blonde kisses up the brunette from the top of her throbbing penis, her thighs, tone abs, her  
erect nipples making sure to suck each of the pebbles in her mouth before her lips met Regina’s.  
They kissed slowly at first, simply tasting each other, letting their tongues playfully duel with each  
other before it turned heated, lips pulling, bruising until air was needed.

“Hi” Emma says as they come to rest their foreheads against each other.

  
“You will be the death of me Swan.” Regina chuckles as Emma grins moving to give herself a good  
scrub.

  
“Now you don’t think I would just let you get away with what just happened did you?” Regina grins  
snatching the scrubber away from Emma and switching their position so Emma was now the one  
against the wall. The older woman wasted no time in taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking,  
pulling between her teeth, swirling her tongue against the bud as she made work on Emma’s breasts  
she slightly parted Emma’s legs apart before rubbing her thumb against Emma’s clit.

  
The blonde moans in pleasure moving her hips around to encourage Regina to pick up the pace. The  
brunette chuckles pulling her mouth and thumb completely off of Emma.

“What the-“

“Sshhh...” Regina silence a finger to Emma’s lips “I wasn’t aware I told you you could move  
dear....hm” Emma’s only response was to stare with a pout so the Regina took a nipple between her  
fingers and fiddles with. Emma hiss in pleasure screwing her eyes shut.

“N-no”

  
“Tut, tut dear, that is not how we answer.” The brunette responds closing in on Emma her whole  
body flat against Emma, her hard dick poking the blonde’s stomach. Regina rubbed up and down on  
the girl leaving a trail of cum against the girl’s skin but then the water washes it away.

“I mean no daddy, you didn’t tell me to move.” She moans loving whenever they would get into a  
foreplay.

  
Satisfied Regina grins. “Very good” she stopped her movement as her thumb once more started  
rubbing slow circles on Emma’s clit and the blonde fought everything in her to not move her hips.  
“Hmm I love your pussy.” Regina hums moving the finger to her mouth and sucking “tastes so good.”  
She moans her eyes staring deep into Emma’s.

  
She leans forward and kisses Emma hard, the blonde borrows her fingers in Regina’s hair and Regina  
rubbed two fingers against Emma’s pussy, coating her fingers with wetness she easily slipped a  
finger in Emma’s entrance and set a slow pace as Her lips marked Emma’s neck.

  
“Oh fuck daddy, fuck me!” The blonde screams as Regina picks up the pace and added another  
finger. Emma’s head hits the wall as her eyes screws shuts.

  
The brunette pulls her fingers out just as she felt Emma was tightening around her and got on her  
knees she braced one of Emma’s leg on her shoulder giving her easy access to her glistering pussy  
before wrapping her lips around the clit and sucked making Emma cry out her name.

  
Emma’s juices drips against Regina’s tongue and the brunette welcomes it by inserting a finger inside  
dripping cunt, she pumped a finger in and out while eating the girl out until she cum hard on her  
tongue with Regina’s name. Regina lapped up the cum until Emma’s shaven pussy was clean, she  
gently kissed the bruised pussy then letting the girl’s leg off her shoulder and starting up.

  
“Babe open your eyes.” She whispers with a chuckle in her words.

  
Emma peaks an eye open then another her breathing heavy “you’re an asshole.” She scolds playfully  
and Regina chuckles kissing her lovingly.

  
“But you love me.” Regina responds.

  
“That’s true...I do.” The blonde wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck and pulls her down for a  
longer kiss before pulling away. “We really should get cleared up cause I need to be home before  
they realise I’m not there.” She sighed wishing she can spend the whole weekend in Regina’s arms.

“Not just yet...I’m not done with you yet.” Regina grins evilly turning Emma around so her front was  
against the wall, she spreads her legs apart before shoving her already erect cock in Emma’s  
entrance from the back, the blonde hiss both in pain and pleasure.

“Jesus Gina, I am so cutting your sex life if I get in-“ the rest of her words didn’t finish as the brunette  
started moving with deep strokes that had Emma moaning in pleasure.

**XOX**

  
_Regina groans as the doorbell rings, she honestly just wanted to be left alone, What with her_  
_marriage being finalised and her daughter taken away she just wanted to lock herself away from the_  
_world and cry. Not for her failed marriage but cause she felt like she failed as a parent, what kind of a_  
_parent loses a custody of their own child to someone who is consider a workaholic? Yeah her friends_  
_tried convincing her it was due to Mal having a lot of connection in court rooms etc but still! She had_  
_connections too! She was a doctor for crying out loud!_

  
_All the dirt she had on Mal the fact that the woman didn’t even want their daughter if it wasn’t for_  
_Regina’s conviction or that Regina basically raised Lily all by herself while Mal locked herself in self_  
_pity! No the judge didn’t see that they just gone and hand Regina’s joy to Mal who then decided to_  
_move across the fucking city as if there wasn’t towns around theirs, she really wanted to punish_  
_Regina that is what it was._

  
_-ding dong-_

  
_Regina realises why she was out of bed in the first place...doorbell. Probably Kat or Jefferson checking_  
_up on her. She groans as she drags herself wrapped in blankets, disheveled hair and red eyes to the_  
_door and yanked it open ready to give her friends an earful but the brunette was both surprised and_  
_confused at the person standing there._

  
_“Afternoon Dr. Mills.”_

  
_Emma Swan, those idiots of their town sheriff and elementary school teacher’s daughter also her_  
_daughter’s best friend._

  
_“Emma?” Regina asks as the 15 year old stood there shuffling nervously on the ball of her feet._  
_“What are you doing here?” She didn’t mean to sound rude but seeing the girl here was a surprise to_  
_her as she knows Lily no longer lives here._

  
_“Umm, I...uhm.” She clears her throat before shoving a baking tray in front of Regina. “I baked_  
_this...for you...I mean.” She says and Regina was genuinely touched which made her smile a little, her_  
_first real smile since the whole shitty battle with the custody started. “I’m sorry that you lost Lily. I_  
_wanted to bring you this cause I knew it’s your favorite. Apple right? So I baked you an apple_  
_pie...you do like apple pie? If not I can just take it back, I mean I know you like apple but do you like_  
_apple pie? I don’t want to assume but-“_

  
_“Whoa, Whoa, slow down dear or you’re going to pass out.” Regina says as Emma’s face turned beet_  
_red._

  
_“First, thank you Emma I appreciate the gesture. second, yes I do like apple pie you didn’t assume_  
_anything and lastly, thank you for going out of your ways to do this. It means a lot.” Regina finally_  
_reaches over with one hand and takes the tray from the blonde._

_“Uhm, so I, uhm, hope you feel better. If you need anything I am at your service.” She smiles adorably_  
_and Regina nods at the blonde showing her appreciation before bidding her bye and disappearing_  
_back inside the house._

_Emma finally let off the breath she didn’t know she was holding as the door shuts. She was so glad_  
_Regina took the pie as she made it all on her own from scratch and took time too not wanting to give_  
_the woman poison food._

  
_Growing up Emma always thought Dr. Mills was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, as_  
_most kids hers and Lily’s age wished to have a mom like Regina Emma always wished to marry_  
_someone like Regina she grows up and when she told her parents this at the age of 10, they simply_  
_thought it was cute and Emma still remember her parents calling it puppy love, when Emma had ask_  
_what valentine’s day was her parents explained it to her then told her maybe she can buy flowers and_  
_chocolates for Regina...As a joke of course. But as she started getting older and discovering the world_  
_of feelings she realise her crush on Dr.Mills was definitely not a puppy love, throughout the course of_  
_her 15 years of life she has only dated two people and both did not ignite a flame in her that she feels_  
_whenever she’s in the presence of Regina._

  
_Emma knew she liked Regina very much, however that wasn’t going to happen if it’s not the fact that_  
_she was her best-friend’s mom but also way older than her so Emma will just settle with admiring her_  
_from a far, Regina’s wife was definitely an idiot for breaking up with her. Emma just hopes whoever_  
_Regina dates again will be worthy of her._

  
**XOX**

  
_Emma stood in a corridor lit by florescent lights nervously biting on the bottom of her lips as her eyes_  
_traveled up and door the long hallway, she fidgets around fixing the black formal skirt she wore_  
_before looking around her at the people passing by to their business until finally the person the_  
_blonde’s thought was busy thinking of appeared through the sliding entrance door of the busy_  
_building._

  
_“Dr. Mills, hi” Emma beamed coming to stand in front of Regina who in her surprised jumped a little._

_“Emma? What are you doing here?”_

_“I sort of work here now” the blonde shrugs._

_“You work here huh...” Regina starts moving toward the receptionist “Morning Ariel...” The brunette_  
_greets the red haired woman who smiled brightly at her._

_“Morning Dr. Mills.” She responds with a faint blush that didn’t go unnoticed by Emma who rolled_  
_her eyes at the woman._

_Regina grabbed the staff book and signed herself in before facing Emma once more._

_“Walk with me miss Swan” Regina says once she finished signing herself in, waving goodbye at Ariel_  
_before walking away with Emma._

  
_The two walked in silence pass patients, nurses and doctors greeting them along the way before_  
_coming to a deserted hallway._

  
_“So....” Emma starts her steps falling along with Regina’s, the blonde looked the woman over in her_  
_work clothes and had to admit she looked really good._

  
_Regina finally stopped in her track at Emma’s voice before facing her._

_“Whatever this is, does it have anyt_ _hing to do with what happened a few weeks ago” Regina asks her_  
_brow raised at the girl’s direction._

  
_“Oh you mean when we kissed then you proceed to ignore me...” Emma states making Regina in her_  
_direction looking around to see if anyone was near by._

  
_“Can we not talk about this here!” She seethe turning to continue walking. They didn’t speak_  
_anymore until they reached the brunette woman’s office, walked in and shut the door._

  
_“What are you doing here Emma.” Regina sighs moving around her office to dispose her stuff._

  
_“I told you, I work here” Emma repeats. “Well more of a work experience kind really, it’ll help me_  
_with the credit I need._

  
_“Hm...“ Regina hums suspiciously._

  
_Emma chuckles “I'm not stalking you if that’s what you think“ she says before sighing. “Look, yes I_  
_was waiting for you because I needed to speak to you.” She moved around the office coming to stand_  
_beside the window. “I wanted to apologise for my behavior and tell you that it won’t happen again._  
_No more advances at you, this is strikingly professional....anyway, have a good day Doctor” as she_  
_finish Emma turned and exited the brunette’s office before Regina can say anything._

  
_The brunette sighs instantly recalling what happened a few weeks ago_

  
_-A few weeks ago-_

  
_Regina walked down the stairs carrying a loaded box with things, minding her steps until she reached_  
_the landing and disposed the box at the bottom of the steps before walking toward the kitchen, her_  
_heels clicking loudly and echoing around the silence house. She walked into the spacious kitchen_  
_opening a drawer to retrieve a tape and a marker before walking back out, as she set out to close the_  
_box the doorbell rang throughout the house. The brunette stopped what she was doing and made her_  
_way to the door._

  
_She yanked the thing open and wasn’t surprised one bit by the person she found._

  
_“Emma...” Regina breathes the younger girl’s name as if she hasn’t said it in so long and has missed it_  
_terribly. Regina shook her head at the thought as soon as it occurred, the blonde has been coming to_  
_check up on her since the news of her and Mal spread throughout the town that first day and hasn’t_  
_stopped coming. Emma has been a saving grace to Regina after the custody battle that didn’t end in_  
_her favor, during their little hangouts Regina came to realise she really enjoyed the young girl’s_  
_company she just prayed certain thoughts that has been crossing her minds stays buried._

  
_“Hi Gina” Emma smiles brightly and Regina couldn’t help but to return it not even annoyed at the_  
_nickname the girl seems to have given her._

  
_“I know you said you were gonna be busy with getting the rest of Lily’s stuff sent off but I thought_  
_two hands is better than one?” She shrugs nervously hoping the older woman won’t turn her away._  
_Never in her dream did Emma thought the older woman would ever give her the time of the day, that_  
_first day she decided to directly talk to the woman outside Lily almost a year ago truly opened a lot of_  
_doors for Emma._

_“Now how can I say no when you clearly offer your own help” Regina replies moving slightly to let_  
_Emma in._

  
_The blonde walked in her shoulder coming in contact with Regina’s chest in the most slightest touch_  
_before moving fully into the warm house as the brunette shut the door._

  
_“Whoa!” Emma says taking in the many boxes by the stairs landing._

  
_Regina chuckles coming to stand beside her._

  
_“Okay I knew Lily had a lot of stuff but not this much...” she says while Regina moves back to the box_  
_she was previously busy with before Emma rang the bell._

  
_“Oh dear this is only half of it, there’s still more in her room.” Emma’s eyes bulges out “but don’t_  
_worry, those ones are staying for when she comes to visit.” Regina says sadly._

  
_Losing her daughter was the hardest thing that came out this divorce._

  
_“I’m sorry Regina” Emma says gently coming to place a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Regina looks_  
_at the hand feeling herself relaxed at the touch before looking up at Emma and smiling a little._

  
_“Now, which of these marked boxes do you think is a must” Regina suddenly announces to break the_  
_sudden tension that engulfed them. Emma steps back and grins, knowing exactly what her friend_  
_would want the delivery people to bring to her first. She holds out her palm toward Regina and the_  
_brunette reaches over and hands the girl the tape._

_**XOX** _

  
_“That is not you” Emma says looking closely at the black and white photograph in her hands, the_  
_sound of her laugh echoing within the walls of Regina’s living room._

  
_“And why not?” The brunette questions brow raised._

_“Because that looks just like Lily what the fuck”_

  
_“Language...” Regina smirks as Emma blushes deeply. “Besides dear, she is my daughter. Why_  
_wouldn’t she look like me?” Regina asks reaching over to pour herself and Emma more wine but_  
_being mindful that the girl could only have a small amount._

  
_“But the resemblance is so freaky!” Emma says as she flips over the best page._

_It was pass lunch time when the two finally decided to stop the packing and grab something to eat as_  
_they were getting hungry. Regina had whipped a quick pasta and the two had sat down to eat until_  
_Emma found the album._

  
_“Who’s this?” Emma suddenly asked, the brunette moved away from where she was sitting and sat_  
_next to Emma on the floor and looked at who the blonde was asking._

  
_“My sister” She whispers._

_Emma’s head whips around quickly toward Regina and she had to pull away once she realised just_  
_how close they were._

  
_“You, uhm, have a sister?” She asks clearing her throat that seems to be choking up all the sudden._  
_Regina’s closeness was making it hard for the girl to breathe with that intoxicating perfume._

_“Yeah...older sister actually but she doesn’t live around here”_

  
_“I didn’t know that” Emma says taking in the little girl with the bright face._

  
_“There’s quite a lot you don’t know about me dear.” Regina says and Emma looks back at her, they_  
_eyes instantly meeting._

  
_“I would like to” she breathed as Regina stared at her for a while before adverting eyes and clearing_  
_her throat._

  
_“Can I ask you something?” The blonde suddenly got quiet so Regina looked back at her before_  
_nodding her head._

  
_“Did you love her?” She asks, at Regina’s confusion she added “Lily’s mom I mean” Regina was_  
_slightly confused at the change of subject from her sister to Mal but hey anything as long as she_  
_doesn’t talk about her family._

  
_“Mmhm...I did, very much so.” Regina says “Mal and I, we go way back, high school. Granted we_  
_didn’t meet each other at young age like you and Lily but we started dating pretty young too, we_  
_always thought we’re going to be together forever...” The brunette chuckles bitterly “but that’s the_  
_thing about life, it’s complicated.”_

  
_“Do you believe in fates and soulmates?” Emma asks once more her attention still upon Regina._

  
_“Fate and soulmate is something you read in fairy-tales...” Regina says, if there was such a thing as_  
_fates and soulmates, maybe Mal and her would still be- shaking her head at the thought she focused_  
_back on Emma._

  
_“I think there is...” the blonde says matter of fact. “It’s just a matter of finding that person.” She_  
_really doesn’t know what came over her, maybe it was the little wine she consume or maybe the way_  
_Regina was looking at her but as Emma’s lips moved closer to Regina and captured those inviting_  
_fully lips the blonde knew this would either end in disaster or in her favor so she simply sat there_  
_with her lips locked with Regina’s not moving, letting the ball roll on Regina’s court._

  
_It took a few seconds for Regina to register exactly what had happen and when the brunette finally_  
_became conscious she found herself surprised as she began moving her mouth around kissing the girl_  
_slowly and gently until reality caught up with her and she pulled away fast as if she just got burnt!_

_“Oh my god!” Regina says standing up, pacing the room. “Oh my god!”_

  
_“Regina” Emma calls as the brunette continues freaking out “calm down...Regina...” Emma reaches over stopping the brunette mid strides however the older woman pulls away from her quickly._

_“Calm down? I just kissed a minor!” Regina screeches eyes wide in shock._

_“Okay I’m almost 17!” Emma says rolling her eyes._

  
_“Miss Swan I don’t think you realise that makes no difference...not only you’re a minor but also my_  
_daughter’s friend, what kind of a person that makes me!”_

  
_“Can we just stop for a moment and take the age and the friend out of the equation? And see what_  
_we have here!”_

  
_“Which is what exactly!”_

  
_Emma sighs once she realise there was no calming the woman down “I like you, I have liked you since_  
_the day I can remember and-“_

  
_“Stop right there! This is obscured!” Regina cries “I think you should leave”_

  
_“What?” Emma says in disbelieve she can’t believe the kiss she has been dreaming about finally_  
_happened and this is the result “Gina I-“_

  
_“And I think it’s appropriate if you address me correctly from now on.” The blonde shivers at the_  
_sudden cold atmosphere she feels coming off the brunette and knew this wasn’t going to go in her_  
_favor, sighing Emma gathered her stuff quietly and made to leave the mansion._

_“I’m sorry” Emma whispers before letting herself out, slamming the door behind her._

  
_As the door slams shut Regina completely broke down in sobs not only at what happened but_  
_because she let it happened and also because she liked it._

  
_Regina shook her head to clear it from the memory that flashed in her mind, finally taking a sat on_  
_her chair sighing, weeks later she still can’t bring herself to regret that she kissed Emma, the only_  
_regret was that she liked it and every time she saw the girl around town she wanted to grab her and_  
_relive that night, so she avoided her in hopes those feelings the blonde ignites will fade however that_  
_showed a failure because as Emma was stood here a few moments ago Regina wanted nothing but_  
_to claim the 17 year old against her desk!_

  
_“Fuck me I’m going to hell.” She groans as the tale tell of her cock awakes in her pants at the simple_  
_thoughts._

**XOX**

  
_A few months passed after the talk with Emma in her office, the blonde stayed true to her words she_  
_both ignored and avoided Regina if she can, although she worked at the same hospital as her Emma_  
_went out of her way to not cross path with her even at the local diner the girl avoided Regina and to_  
_be frank Regina didn’t like it one bit, she found that she missed the blonde’s company and attention_  
_and the blonde’s awful jokes and bad eating habits._

  
_Regina concludes that she got it bad so bad that when she FaceTime her daughter she asked if she_  
_had spoken to Emma however she tried making it not as suspicious as possible, Lily confirming she_  
_had in fact spoke to her friend everyday was the salt to Regina’s cut. The girl was really icing her out._

_It was another night at the end of her shift that Regina decided to relax at the local bar ‘The Rabbit_  
_Hole’ instead of going back to an empty house. As the brunette walked in the place wasn’t as packed_

_as it usually was or maybe because it was simply 10 pm so most of the towns drunks haven’t showed_  
_up yet, just how she likes it._

  
_However as she walked to make her to the bar her blood instantly boiled at what her eyes saw. There_  
_in a corner was Emma, wearing the most revealing clothes she has ever seen and Regina had to_  
_wonder if her idiots of parents saw her before she left the house._  
_Anyway back to why her blood boiled, as much as she would love to enjoy the clothing she couldn’t_  
_because the girl was being groped by that red hair that has a name that sounds like a drink._

  
_Regina’s eyes couldn’t seem to leave the pair as Emma threw her head back and laughed at whatever_  
_was whispered in her ear by the other girl and Regina growls._

  
_‘MINE’_

  
_Her inner self screams and Regina could really careless she just wanted to ripe Emma away from that_  
_thing! And that’s what she will do as she found her feet carrying her toward the two girls._

  
_“Uh-ehm” came the clearing of throat making Emma and her companion look up._

  
_“Dr. Mills, good-evening.” The red haired greets politely._

  
_“Miranda...” Regina responds curtly her jealousy hard to hide._

  
_“It’s Merida.” The poor girl says confused at the woman’s attitude._

  
_“Oh...may I borrow Emma” Regina states not waiting for an answer as she was already grabbing the_  
_blonde by the wrist and pulling her away out the exit missing the perplexed look on Merida’s face._  
_Regina walked with Emma out the bar in silence until they were behind the building and the blonde_  
_quickly pulls herself free._

  
_“What the fuck Regina!” Emma seethed which went unanswered as Regina slams her against the_  
_wall “ouch-“ Emma’s cry was cut mid air as Regina’s lips was upon her._

  
_This kiss was not as gentle or soft as the first one, Regina’s tongue shoved deep down Emma’s throat_  
_as both her hands held onto the blonde’s wrist against the wall, her teeth pulled at Emma’s bottom_  
_lip biting almost to the point of drawing blood before massaging it with her tongue making Emma_  
_moan and cry out in pain. The kiss lasted until air became necessary even then Regina still couldn’t_  
_get enough of Emma, she really wished she could ripe that so called skirt off, spread those beautiful_  
_long lean legs apart and take the blonde there and then but she had to hold herself off._

  
_“Regina...” Emma pants as the brunette’s lips found her neck, nippling and biting._

  
_“You’re mine!” Regina growls marking the girl “got it!” She presses herself fully against Emma who_  
_then wrapped one leg around slender waist feeling Regina’s erection through her clothes and_  
_moaned loudly. “Damn look at you all hungry for my dick, I haven’t even fucked you yet.” She husks_  
_lowly in Emma’s ear before taking a earlobe in her mouth and sucking._

  
_“Who do you belong to Em-ma” She drawls grinding into the girl feeling the head of her cock leak_  
_with pre-cum._

_“You” Emma pants her panties soaked as Regina’s erection rubbed deliciously against her clothed_  
_covered centre._

  
_Regina growls finally letting go of Emma’s wrist before picking her up as Emma’s legs wrapped_  
_around her and Regina held the girl up against the wall, thankful for the time spent in gym as Emma_  
_grins herself up and down against Regina,their lips interlock together passionately, their moans and_  
_pants echoed around the dark area._

  
_“Oh god!” Emma groans as she finally cum undone, her panties and skirt ruined as Regina finally sets_  
_her back onto her wobbly feet before stealing another kiss, this time it was gentle and slow._

  
_As they pulled away Emma smirks._

  
_“What happens now...”_

  
_Regina breathes deeply looking down at herself and chuckling at the mess on her crotch “now we_  
_need to head to mine, take a shower...” when Emma smirks Regina rolls her eyes “separately.” And_  
_Emma pouts “and then we can talk” The blonde smiles widely because she knew this time around the_  
_talk would not consist of Regina freaking out._  
  


**XOX**

  
“Are you certain you have everything?” Regina questions as she stood outside her daughter’s  
bedroom watching her pack.

  
“Yes mom” Lily says for the umpteenth time, her mother worries too much. “You worry too much  
mom.” The girl says kissing her mother’s cheek before making her way out of her room.

  
Regina gave the room a once over before shutting the light and door and following after Lily.

  
“Now remember as soon as you get your acceptance letter you call me.” She says as the two made  
their way down the stairs.

  
“Yes ma’am...” Lily smiles.

  
As the two brunette reached the last landing there was a knock on the door.

  
“That must be Emma.” Lily runs quickly and yanks the door open.

  
“Ready to hit the road” the blonde smiles widely as her friend hugs her.

  
“Thank you for coming to drop me off this time around.” Lily smirks as she lets Emma go.

  
“And I was ready hours ago” Lily teased looking back at her mom who rolled her eyes. “I’m going to  
put this to the car.” She moves around Emma and out the house shutting the door behind her.

  
“Thank you for coming with us” Regina says as Emma turned to face her, moving closer to her.

  
“Well I couldn’t very much let you come back all by yourself” she starts moving impossibly close to  
Regina “you might get lonely in the car.” She flirts as her finger trails the front of the woman’s shirt.

Regina watched the finger fiddle with one of her buttons before taking a hold of pale wrist, Emma  
looked up and their eyes meets before their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

  
“Hmmm, Hello...” Regina breathes nibbling on the bottom of Emma’s lips.

  
“Are we ready for road trip!” Lily’s voice boomed as Regina and Emma threw apart so quick. “Let’s  
go people!” If she wasn’t so distracted she would have noticed the matching blushes coloring her  
mom and friend’s face however Lily’s attention was elsewhere even as she exited the house for the  
last time.

  
Regina and Emma looked at each other and breathed deeply before following after Lily.

**XOX**

  
After finally dropping Lily off with Mal who Regina avoided interacting with as it seems to always  
cause an argument, Emma and Regina were once more on their way back.

  
Convincing her parents to let her go with Regina to drop Lily back wasn’t an issue as Emma realised  
her parents can never say no to whatever she wants, the blonde didn’t know if it was the guilt of  
having to give her up for the first five years of her life or she just had easy parents but she wasn’t  
complaining.

  
Since she and Regina had been secretly dating the two took whatever crumbs of time they would get  
to spend together, with Emma in school preparing for the half term of her senior year and also  
worrying about which college to apply to and Regina being busy at the hospital, the two barely got  
to spend time together. This summer was especially hard and also a good thing because Lily was  
here which meant Emma and Regina couldn’t be all screwing on every surface or having romantic  
dinners at the brunette’s however it also meant Emma didn’t need excuse to come to the mansion  
and in between they would sneak a kiss or a quickie here and there, Emma wished they could just  
tell everyone they were together but until she turned 18, which was only a few months away that  
was out the question.

  
“What you thinking about?” Regina asks glancing over the blonde before focusing back on the road.

  
Emma looked at her where she sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

  
“Us” she answers and Regina looked at her once more with a brow raised.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I’m just frustrated we can’t even have a date in public..” she sighs sitting up as she was practically  
laying on the leather seat.

  
“I know baby” Regina reaches over taking her hand into hers “but we will soon and I will shower you  
with so many date nights you will be annoyed.” She grins.

  
Emma chuckles “I can never get enough of nor be annoyed with you” she answers as Regina grins at  
her.

  
“Even when I show up in your dorm in the middle of the night” Regina smirks.

Emma sits up in a kneeling position facing Regina “even then” she grins her eyes shining in  
admiration.

  
Regina suddenly stopped the car by the side of the road and switched off the engine, slides back her  
chair.

  
“What are y-“ Emma didn’t finish her sentence as Regina grabs her around the waist and pulls her on  
top of her crashing their lips together.

  
“Hmmm” Emma mumbles giving access to the tongue asking for entrance.

  
Regina rolls back her chair slightly giving herself more room before her hand travels up Emma’s shirt  
to feel those perky breast, her hand starts to gently massage them thankful for her girlfriend going  
bra-less, she took a nipple between her fingers rolling it around making Emma moan in pleasure.  
Regina then pulls her hand away and lifts the top off Emma moaning as Emma’s boobs bounce in her  
face her lips instantly wrapped around a nipple and sucked, the blonde reaches in between their  
body and shoved her hands under Regina’s pants rubbing at the bulge in her boxers.

  
The brunette pulls away with a hiss and the two help rid Regina off of her pants she was now only in  
her boxers her cock building a tent in the material. Emma moans as her hand wrapped around the  
bulge and starts stroking making Regina pants loudly.

  
“Babe...” The brunette warned and Emma smirk giving one final tag before letting go. She lifts  
herself up with the help of Regina pulling down her leggings and panties along before pulling out  
Regina’s dick and letting herself sink on it.

  
The two lovers let out moans of pleasures as they set the pace, the car fogging up from the cold  
night air and their mixed breaths as they continue to fuck.

  
**XOX**

  
_“Did you hear what I said?” Regina asks her daughter who seems distracted on her phone “Lily!” She_  
_scold as the girl finally looked at her._

_“Sorry mom”_

  
_“What are you doing?” Regina asks and Lily panics “What is it...” Regina adds dreading the answer_  
_by the girl’s reaction._

  
_“Nothing....” she trails off._

  
_“Lilith.” Regina says sternly._

  
_“Okay fine, I am making you a dating profile.”_

  
_“A What!”_

  
_“Okay don’t be mad” Lily starts “it just, it’s been awhile now mom, you need to go back out there!”_  
_She explained._

  
_“I don’t need to date” Regina says_

_‘_ besides, I’m already seeing someone’ _she adds as an after thought._

  
_“We don’t have to go all online dating, how about someone local? Like Ruby...she’s hot.” The girl_  
_points out to said woman behind the counter._

  
_“Lilith I told you I do not need to date.”_

  
_“It doesn’t even have to be casual.”_

  
_Regina looks suspiciously at her daughter “is your mother seeing someone?”_

  
_Lily bows her head shamefully and Regina understood why her daughter was doing this “I see.”_

  
_“I just figured if you were seeing someone or something then I won’t feel guilty that you’re not_  
_happy” she explained._

  
_“Sweetheart, one, I am happy and two, you’re not responsible for my happiness, your only worry is_  
_school and yourself. OK?” Regina tells the seventeen year old._

  
_“I guess so.”_

  
_“I know so. Now stop with that online nonsense.” Regina says standing up out the booth. “I’m just_  
_going to the restroom. As she left the table Lily went back to her phone._

**XOX**

_“Hi”_

  
_“Jesus!” Regina jumps as she was met with Emma who was obviously waiting for her “Miss Swan, do_  
_you not know you shouldn’t be sneaking up to people”_

  
_“I missed you and also couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”_

  
_“In other words you ear dropped instead of enjoying the breakfast you were having with your_  
_parents.” Regina made her way to the sink to wash her hands._

  
_Emma pushes herself away from the wall and come to stand beside Regina._

  
_“What can I say. I get jealous easily” Emma says sliding herself between Regina and the sink. “By the_  
_way, Ruby? So not your type” She husks her face close to Regina before claiming her lips._

  
_Regina quickly pulled away. “Emma-“_  
_“Relax, the doors are locked with out of order sign, people will just have to use the other restroom.”_  
_Then crashed their lips once more._

  
_“Lily and your parents-“_

  
_“Then I suggest you stop talking and get to work love.” The blonde grins rubbing her leg between_  
_Regina’s crotch._

_The brunette hiss feeling herself harden. Since becoming sexually active a few weeks ago the two_  
_lovers seems to not get enough of each other although they had only slept together twice._

  
_As the kiss become heated Regina lifted Emma up and placed her on top of the sink counter wasting_  
_no time to drag her shorts and panties off her legs as she lifts her own dress up pulling her dick out of_  
_the compression short she wore, she run the head slowly against Emma’s centre coating it with the_  
_girl’s juice before easing herself in until she was fully inside the girl and Emma was choking her cock_  
_inside her warm walls and started thrusting._

  
_Emma wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist pulling her close so Regina’s dick was hitting her_  
_g-spot._

  
_“Oh, Oh, fuck! Fuck me daddy” Emma says her eyes wide at the slip up however that seemed to_  
_excite Regina as she picked up the pace fucking Emma hard and deeper and Emma proceed to call_  
_her daddy as Regina made Emma cum hard and fast following suit after painting the girl’s walls with_  
_her seed. As soon as the two became sexually active Regina had easily gotten Emma birth control_  
_pills that she now has realised was the right moves as she really disliked the thoughts of walking_  
_around with condoms tacked in her pocket like a teen._

  
_They quickly made themselves presentable before exiting the restroom separately._

**XOX**

  
“Babe....” Regina calls feeling her way through the blindfold.

  
“Don’t worry, I got you.” Emma laughs leading the woman around the laid out furniture “trust  
me...”

  
“Oh I trust you alright but do I trust to not get my toe stabbed on something? I do not!” Regina says  
dramatically making Emma roll her eyes.

  
“You know you make it so hard to surprise you.” Emma says finally coming to a stop.

  
“Babe you know I hate surprises.”

  
“Yeah yeah.” Emma looks around one more time. “Okay open.” She says nervously as the brunette  
pulls off the blind folds.

  
Around them there stood candles lit on the floor a blanket with a basket full of ice and a bottle of  
champagne.

  
“What is this?” Regina questions taking in the location...Emma’s house.

  
“Well as my parents are away for the whole week, I thought maybe I could do something romantic  
for my girlfriend.” She grins wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck. “And besides we’re  
celebrating.”

  
“Celebrating what exactly?”

Emma pulls away from Regina, walks to the coffee table and grabs an envelope “here...” she hands it  
to Regina who looks at it curiously before taking it and opening it.

  
Emma held in her breath waiting to see her reaction as she read through it. Once finished Regina  
looked up at Emma...

  
“You got in!” She says excitedly and Emma nods happily, the biggest smile on her lips. Regina pulls  
her into a tight hug.

  
“I am so proud of you!” She cheered, she knew the blonde was gonna get into her dream university  
it was no debate about it but still this was truly amazing. “We definitely need to celebrate!” She  
pulled out the embrace and bend down to retrieve the champagne bottle and popped it open  
watching as the bubbly liquid fizzles out before pouring it onto the glasses Emma held out.

  
“To dream school” Regina toast.

  
“And us” Emma adds as they clicked their glasses before taking a sip.

  
As they brought down the glasses from their lips they instantly replaced it with each other’s lips,  
before long clothes was scattering around the living room and both woman were stripped naked  
with Emma laying on her back with Regina between her legs as she moved inside her in slow pace,  
their lips interlock in a gentle kiss, Emma’s legs wrapped around Regina’s waist to pull her deeper,  
the brunette increased her pace as she made love to the blonde slowly for hours until they felt they  
had sedated their thirst of each other then they laid tangled in each other’s embrace until sleep  
overcome them, not worrying about being caught as they had all week to themselves.

  
The second day found the two lovers in a cozy hot bubble bath with Emma laying against Regina’s  
chest as she slowly lay butterfly kisses on the brunette’s exposed skin that wasn’t covered in soap.

  
“I love you.” Emma mumbles.

  
Regina leans down and kisses the crown of Emma’s head “I love you too.”

  
“I really wish you were able to attend graduation.” Emma pouts, she knew that wasn’t possible as  
Lily’s graduation was also the same day as hers and Regina missing Lily’s graduation was a big fat no,  
something that Mal would definitely hold against Regina.

  
“I know baby, but I promise I will make it up to you.” Regina says “besides it will give me a chance to  
check out the apartment we were looking at.”

  
The two had agreed that once Emma gets accepted for college in New York they will find an  
apartment and move in together with Regina renting out the mansion, finding a job won’t be hard  
for the brunette as she was a MD-PhD any hospital will be glad to have her on broad. The only thing  
the two ladies were not looking forward to was telling their family about the relationship as they will  
definitely disagreed but Emma was turning 18 in a few weeks so really she will be an adult who can make her own decisions without her parents agreement or not.

Regina worried about Lily’s reaction, the last thing she wants is to lose her daughter but she loves  
Emma, she has fallen head over heels in love with this girl and she can’t see herself giving her up.

“Hey...” Emma calls with a peck to Regina’s lips drawing her away from her own thoughts. “What’s  
wrong...”

  
“Nothing...I’m just worried about Lily.” Regina says, always be honest was one of the rules they set  
when they began this relationship.

  
“I know but she will be okay if she ends up getting angry at first...she always wants to see you happy  
right?” Emma asks and Regina nods. “Do I make you happy?” She questions soundly suddenly so  
small.

  
Regina sits up the water rolling off her body and grabbing Emma in a hug “you make me so damn  
happy baby, I love you so much.” She kisses her lips.

  
“You make me happy too.” Emma grins as Regina kisses her once more, reaching over she unplugs  
the water plug letting the water drain before pulling Regina up and out the tub.

  
The two walked out the bathroom across the hallway naked to Emma’s room. Emma’s grip on  
Regina not loosening up until they reached her bed and she pushes the older woman on it climbing  
on top of her, she eased herself on Regina’s dick before moving up and down, the blonde leans  
down and captured Regina’s lips with hers. They continue kissing as their body moved together, the  
little droplet of water still lingering on their body and the slippery of soap causing a sloshing sound  
as Emma bounced on top of Regina.

  
The blonde pulls her lips away sitting up bending her legs at the knees increasing her speed, Regina  
reaches up and takes hold of Emma’s bouncing breasts tweaking the nipples between her fingers.  
The bed squeaked under their weights at as the two drove each other to climax.  
  


**XOX**

  
Regina woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the smell of bacon. She looked down  
beside her and Emma wasn’t in sight. Stretching she slowly got off the blonde’s bed and made a grab  
for her boxers ignoring the morning wood that made a tent on the material and grabbed a wife-  
beater and covered her naked chest before making her way out the room following the wonderful  
scent.

  
Once she found the delicious scent she also found her girlfriend who stood simply in a pair of thong  
and a bra, Regina’s already hard cock harden at the sight as Emma flipped pancake and placed it on  
the plate beside the cooker.

  
“Hmmm” Regina moans announcing her arrival.

  
Emma looks up and toward her and smiles grabbing the plate switching off the cooker and walking  
toward Regina presenting her with the plate “hungry?” She grins.

  
Regina looks the girl up and down taking the plate away and placing it down “very” she growls “but  
for something else” then captures Emma’s lips.

  
Emma lets her hands wonder as it come to hover on Regina’s dick her hand instantly wrapped  
around the bulge stroking through the boxer material.

  
“Hmm” Regina moans shoving her tongue down Emma’s throat.

The blonde removes her hand from the bulge and shoved it inside boxer, taking the hard dick in her  
hand she twirls her thumb slowly against the bulbous head as it leaked with pre-cum, she gave it a  
few more strokes before pulling her hand out and sucking her thumb inside her mouth “yum”

  
Regina’s eyes glazed over grabbing the girl and crushing their lips together as she ripped the girl’s  
thong off her hand waste no time in going between pale thighs spreading it apart and stroking her  
pussy, her finger made work against Emma’s clit stroking and flicking making Emma moan inside her  
mouth.

  
Regina pulls her mouth off Emma “I wanna eat my breakfast now...” she smirks “get on the table.”  
She growls Emma shivers in anticipation before laying herself half way on the eating table. Her  
mother would kill her if she knew what Emma did to her precious table.

  
Regina got on her knees, nudges Emma’s sex with her nose taking in the wonderful scent that makes  
her eyes roll at the back of her head before her tongue darts out and took a lick.

  
“Fuck!” Emma groans as Regina proceeds to eat her pussy for what it was worth, she French kissed  
the girl’s pussy before sucking the throbbing clit in her mouth making Emma let out the most high  
pitched scream as she inserted two fingers in Emma’s dripping cunt and fucked her until Emma was  
cuming on her tongue and Regina licked her clean.

  
“Hmmm, what a breakfast.” She smirks as Emma popped an eye open her breathing hard Regina  
reaches down and plants a kiss to Emma’s lips, the two let their lips just mush together as Emma’s  
hands travel to Regina’s chest and tweaked her harden nipple through the top she wore she starts to  
sit up with their lips still molding together in a gentle movement until she was sitting fully that they  
came chest to chest.

  
Emma pushes Regina away a little, grabbed the top she wore and pulled it over her head flaunting it  
somewhere before leaning down and taking a nipple in her mouth, Regina moaned pulling down her  
boxer taking her dick in her hand and started stroking. Emma seeing that slaps the brunette’s hand  
away from her member.

  
“Let your baby girl take good care of you daddy.” She gets off the table dropping to her knees, she  
wasted no time as she sucked Regina’s ball-sacks inside her mouth gently humming around the heavy  
testicles before pulling away she then licked the cock from the base to the head sucking the bulbous  
head in her mouth as if it’s a lollipop.

  
“Oh shit shit shiiiiit!!!!!” Regina pants taking a hold of Emma’s hair as the blonde started taking her  
inch by inch inside her mouth until her nose touched her pubic hair then started moving in and out.

“Fuck yes! God Emma!” Regina groans as Emma continues taking her dick in her mouth making  
gagging noises as Regina starts fucking her throat until she was cuming down said throat. Emma  
pulls away her saliva trailing off the appendage.

  
Regina pants hard grabbing Emma up so they were both facing each other before crushing their lips  
together.

  
“Let daddy fuck your hole baby.” Regina hums as Emma’s inside twitches at the word. She turns  
around instantly going on all four and Regina hovers behind her. She took her erect dick gave it a few  
strokes before coating it with Emma’s juices she ran the head teasingly against Emma’s asshole

watching as it open and close at the sensation before rubbing her cock against dripping cunt from  
behind then slowly easing in inch by inch with Emma taking each like a pro until she was filling the  
girl up.

  
“Fuck daddy! Feels so good, please fuck your little girl.” She begged and Regina started moving in a  
slow strokes driving Emma crazy “please daddy more!!!!!” The blonde cries out as Regina did just  
that and started moving in absoluteness, her ball-sacks hitting Emma deliciously on her clit.

**XOX**

  
Regina groans watching as hers and Emma’s combined juices leaked out the blonde as she finally  
pulled out from the 4th position they had switched to, the blonde laid on the table, one leg bent at  
the knee and placed onto the unit, another leg over Regina’s shoulder. Once her dick was out of  
Emma Regina slowly runs the head against Emma’s spent clit watching the last rope of cum paint  
Emma’s pussy igniting after effect from the girl before stopping and letting down her legs to dangled  
off the table before leaning over to kiss her.

  
“I can’t wait for my birthday.” Emma breathes as Regina chuckles kissing her once more, the two got  
lost in the feeling of their kiss, grabbing at each other trying to pull the other impossibly close until....

“What the fuck!”

  
Emma and Regina jumped and turned around to find the girl’s parents and Regina’s daughter at the  
open entrance with expressionless looks on their faces.

  
**THE END.**

  
**Oh my god my fingers hurts!!!!!**

  
**Alright guys that was it! As I wrote this long chapter my fingers just decided to stop there and I**  
**thought to myself hey why not, everyone loves a good cliffhanger right? Lol.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...


End file.
